


Strangestuck

by glassglassglassmadeofclass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Narcolepsy, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but will also be added here, mentions of guns, warnings per chapter will be added in the beginning notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassglassglassmadeofclass/pseuds/glassglassglassmadeofclass
Summary: June 25, 2015.  Summer break started ten days ago, and ten days ago Jade began getting strange nightmares.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: Mentions of guns, mentions of nightmares  
this story will start slow, but don't worry! i have pretty good things planned.

Jade awoke with a start. It wasn't the first time she had in that past month, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. Her body was drenched in an icy cold sweat, her brows furrowed and her sheets in a tangled lump before her.

  
Lately, she'd been having troublingly frequent dreams. One wouldn't quite call them full-fledged nightmares, though Jade had to admit they tended to have rather nightmarish qualities to them.

  
Oh, who was she fooling, they were fucking nightterrors.

  
Her heart beat like a rabbit's legs in her chest, and her eyes struggled to get used to her dark surroundings. She could vaguely, in the moonlight, make out stuff that seemed normal; her potted plants, her computer, her posters, her dresser. Her brain, for a few moments, made out human-shaped lumps, but she once more forced the steely fist of logic into her mind and reminded herself that the probability of hoodlums, hell, even_ burglars_ having the spoons to break into the _goddamn Harley house of all houses_ was low. It was well known that her grandfather collected old guns, and she'd be damned if he wasn't the deadest shot in town either.

  
Slowly but surely the young girl eased herself back into a laying position, heart settling to a dull thump and nerves only slightly on guard. Her eyes, despite her vision being heavily blurred due to a lack of her classic circular glasses, settled down upon the neon-red glow of her alarm clock.

3:00 AM. As per FUCKING usual.

  
Jade's hand dug around under her pillow, fingers brushing along the rectangular, cold shape of her cell. Attached to it was her charger, it's rubber line stretching from under the pillow to the wall, settling in an outlet just underneath the cord for her alarm. Her mind simultaneously begged for her to speak to someone, anyone, and flitted to decide on who'd even be available at this time. It was the very asscrack of the witching hour, and half the kids she talked to in town were either passed out or out doing dumb shit with their older siblings or friends. Vriska, for example, was probably out by the creek with Terezi, daring her to jump in and grab frogs with her teeth or some other barbaric activities.

  
She murmured a quiet, "Let's see..." to herself, finger pressing against the power button whilst another tapped in her pin. 25388333599533. Same as always. An ungodly long combination, she knew, but it'd saved her in pinches against certain unruly pranksters. Watching people furrow their brows in frustration as they desperately tried to get in using predictable passes had a certain air of humor present for her. On the downside, she'd had to also rehearse it to herself 50 times when she got the phone, and it took her a while to get in, but nevertheless reliable.

  
Her homescreen, same as ever, was a lovely little picture she'd taken herself on her birthday. Jade's grandfather, a smile present on his neatly mustachioed face, knelt beside her beloved best friend, Bec. They were outside in the backyard, cake frosting present in Bec's fur. Behind them were a few partygoers, as she had had a party that year, all eagerly feasting upon the generous baked contributions of John's father. It was a quiet little gathering, to be sure, but lovable nonetheless.  
Jade's fingers tapped open her messaging app. 50 unread messages. All from Karkat. She'd had figured he'd find out about her slightly overfeeding his crabs at some point, and it was always inevitable for that boy to explode over the most menial, pointless things. If only his brother wasn't such a god-forsaken puritanical snitch bitch.  
Rose was always a good shot to message. The girl was, strangely, always available at odd hours of the night, as if on queue. It was nothing short of a miracle Rose wasn't exhausted during the day, given her supposed sleep cycle.

* * *

  
-3:02 AM EST, June 25, 2015-

'rose? you there?'

'Good morning, Jade. How are you?'

'the usual. bad.'

'Allow me to assume that's due to the seemingly ever-present nightmares.'

'uuuuuuuuugh yeah i guess theyre nightmares. :('

'My apologies. Have you come to finally seek my advice on how to deal with that?'

'no rose im really not in the mood for your freud circle jerk crap >:('  
'i woke up sweaty and stupid again so i kinda wanted to talk to my friend to get my stupid mind off it'  
'stupid stupid'

'I see.'  
'What is it you wish to speak about?'

'well for starters!'  
'karkat exploded my messages while i was asleep again.'

'Yes. He...tends to do that. To just about everyone. Tad bit annoying.'

'TAD BIT.'  
'it's so stupid!!'  
'i don't know why i haven't just blocked his number yet.'

'Because it's hilarious to see his shrunken, miniature self shriek at you like he poses any real danger. You find it darkly humorous because who in the name of the Gods would go after the granddaughter of Jake goddamn Harley?'

'ROOOOSE.'  
'i said no psychoanalasis!'

'Oh, fine. You do enjoy to punish me so, Harley.'

'no i dont!'

'You sure?'

'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE.'

'Oh, fine. Such a pity. It would be an honor to finally understand what's churning underneath the hood of the Harley skull.'

'do you know who else is up?'

'Eager to rid of me so quickly?'

'no, rose, it was just a question! >:B'

'Well, a girl can't divulge all of her secrets. Besides, Jade, you should rest, nightmares or no.'

'hufffffff.'  
'you're really difficult to talk to sometimes, rose!'

'Only because I love my band of morons, you included.'

'blaaargh!'  
'fine, gn, rose!'

'Goodnight, Jade.'

* * *

Jade stared at the chat for a few more moments before finally switching her phone off, collapsing back into her pillow and sighing. On one hand, Rose would, through some means unbeknownst to the rest of mankind, know if Jade didn't actual sleep. On the other, the Harley wasn't so eager to thrust herself back into the clutches of nightmareland. She pondered on it for a few moments, before ultimately deciding that the thinly-veiled pseudo-therapist snark of Lalonde wasn't something she wanted more of at the time.

And so, Jade closed her eyes, to drift off once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Narcolepsy, mentions of medication, mentions of a heart attack, mentions of death  
My apologies if the narcolepsy is...poorly written.

Rain beat against the window in a steady rhythm. Winds whistled in the distance, shaking the tops of the trees in Jade's yard. It was almost soothing, which really wasn't what Jade needed at the moment.

The girl was struggling to keep herself awake, shaking her head and slapping herself. She knew this was partly her own fault, what with her not taking her meds, but she _hated_ her meds. They always made her feel panicked, and her heart always felt fast and irregular whilst on it. She'd much prefer not to die like John's grandmother, clutching her heart and sweating.

Her eyes drooped and her limbs felt weak and heavy, and she grimaced. This was often one of the worst parts, in her honest opinion. It wasn't harmful on it's own, necessarily, but it was still fucking annoying. Beside her leg, her phone buzzed.

* * *

-June 25, 2015, 12:34 PM-

'Good afternoon, Jade.'

'hi rose...'

'Something the matter?'

'yeah. another stupid episode'

'I see.'

'Do you want me to come over? I can't fix your...neurological conundrum, but maybe you'd appreciate someone ensuring your unconscious safety.'

'i mean, i'd like that!'

'but it's pouring outside.'

'I own a special little something called an umbrella.'

'okay, fine, but if you gt sick i dont want to hear you bitching!'

'Since when have I ever?'

'never, but just as a warning! okay?'

'Alright, fine. I accept your terms, Harley. See you soon.'

* * *

...

She'd never noticed she had finally fallen asleep until she awoke to three gentle knocks on her door. Jade groggily slammed her glasses back into correct position, them having been skewed down her face in her slumber.

Jade stood and yanked open the door, finally face to face with one of her closest friends. Both girls stared at each other for a moment before exchanging polite smiles and traditional hellos, Jade opening the door wider to let the Lalonde in. Rose's usually neat bob haircut had gotten slightly ruffled, from what Jade assumed was the wind. Her wet purple raincoat was visibly hung on a coathanger in the background, just beside the stairs' banister, dripping with clear rainwater. The Lalonde wore her usual; her off-white pink squid tee ad her purple skirt. Rose's somehow simultaneous predictability and unpredictability always comforted Jade. It kept talking to her at some level of fresh.

Rose took a neat step in, casting a polite smile over to Jade, and it was then that Jade noticed something at her side: a gargantuan, ornate, leather-bound book, and in a baggie held in the same fist, a closed inkwell and a quill.

"Oh! Did you bring a journal, Rose?" Jade took a quick seat on her bed. Her knees had begun to buckle and her legs felt like overcooked ramen.

Rose shot Jade a sideways glance, a quick frown forming at her lips at the hurriedness of Jade's movements. It was quickly replaced back into neutrality, however, as Rose lifted the behemoth of a book from her side and set it upon Jade's nightstand. It fell with a startlingly loud thump.

"I suppose you could call it that," She pulled open the bag and set it's contents on top of the cover. "but it's used for other purposes than simply recording the daily life of a 13 year old girl."

"Should've figured as much! You've got a set there that'd make Shakspeare proud!" Jade shot a rubberband-littered finger to the inkwell and quill. She settled back, her head resting against her wooden bedframe. It's brown surface had been beaten and mauled thoroughly over the years. It had served as someone else's before her birth, after all. She didn't know who, but in Jade's opinion they clearly didn't take good care of it. Dog bites and scratches littered all around it's surface, some much older than others. The nails were loose and it creaked and screamed whenever she moved.

"Oh, I don't know if it'd make Mr. Speare proud. Just a quill and some ink is all."

"Is it squid ink?"

"Pardon?"

Jade turned to look at Rose. "I mean, you like eldritch tentacle monsters and squids, right? Is it squid ink?" 

Jade paused for Rose to respond, yet she could already feel her eyes drooping and her energy being sapped from her once more. The other girl paused to give her a curious stare, studying the mannerisms of her face closely. 

"...No, it's not squid ink. It's India ink." Rose moved closer ever so subtly to Jade, ready to catch her if she suddenly dropped off the bed.

"What's even the difference?" Jade's dismay only grew. Her words were slow and almost slurred. "Sorry if I'm-- being rude--"

"Not at all. You can't help it. Well, squid ink comes from squids. It's squeezed from an organ called the ink sac. India ink is composed of--"

Jade really did try her hardest to listen, but to no avail. She felt her limbs weaken and her jaw slack, eyelids sliding shut slowly and unceremoniously. She felt a hot flush upon her cheeks, berating herself for beginning to pass out while one of her friends was talking. Especially Rose of all people.

The world around her faded to black, sound becoming a distant mush. The last thing she could tangibly sense before finally passing out was someone tucking her in gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of guns

The next thing she felt as she awoke was a crushing, smothering weight on her chest. It felt warm and soft, and it squirmed slowly.

And then it licked her upside the face.

Jade's eyes shot wide open, scrambling up and in the process shoving whatever it was off. It sprung to the floor, panting and barking at her.

"Settle down, Jade. It's just Becquerel."

She rubbed her eyes for a moment, sliding her glasses back up on to her nose and staring. Yep. Just a puppy lad. Bec's green eyes stared into Jade's, tail wagging a million miles per hour. Good dog. Best friend. She smoothed her skirt out and knelt down, fingers sinking into the ample white fur of Bec's head. She flashed an buck-toothed smile down at the dog, giving him a good few pats and setting herself beside him. "Sorry about that, boy. You startled me, that's all."

She turned her head to see what Rose was up to. Rose's gargantuan book was wide open, one page blank, the other decorated in neat cursive and all manners of strange illustrations. Rose's hand moved in a steady rhythm towards the bottom of the page, the scratching of the quill being about as calming as the rain outside. "Did you have any nightmares again, by chance?" Rose didn't even once look up, still scribbling down something in that journal.

"No, I don't think so."

Rose's quill stopped, the girl turning her head up finally to gaze at Jade. Her purple eyes stood out like a sore thumb in contrast to her pale face. "You sure? You woke up with quite the dramatic start."

Jade idly chewed down on her nails, one hand still gliding through Becquerel's fur. "I mean, you'd do the same too if you woke up and there was some giant warm thing sitting on your chest! Bec's done that a few times but it always scares me."

Rose seemed satisfied with that. She once more turned her head down and continued her writing. They sat in silence for a few moments, the rain's beat growing ever the more dramatic outside.

"This summer's pretty boring, Rose."

"Oh? I've invited you to come with me and Kanaya whenever we venture into town, you know. And besides, I highly doubt nightmares every night is boring."

"No offense, Rose--"

"Preemptively none taken."

"--but my ideal summer afternoon isn't getting toted around to fashion shops and that witch shop by the pizza place. And nightmares aren't exciting! They're scary!"

"So what is it you want for this summer?"

"Well," Jade pulled her knees to her chest. "It's the summer before eighth grade. I'm 13. I've always wanted to go on, like, a cool summer adventure with my friends as a teenager. Like in movies, y'know?"

A smirk played on Rose's lips. "You turn more and more into John every time we speak."

Jade's face at once scrunched in disgust. "Eww, don't say something like that! I'm a nerd but not _that_ big of a nerd!"

Rose seemed to think for a moment. "Well, it's probably not the high speed conspiracy theory adventure you're probably looking for, but I spoke to Terezi recently.."

"Terezi's the loud lawyer girl, right?"

"Precisely. Her mother gave her some old files. Probably illegal to do, but she said it'd be "good training" if Terezi was actually interested in joining law enforcement or chasing some judicial career. I think she meant for Terezi to just read them and nothing else, but Terezi told me she noticed something she genuinely wants to investigate."

"Oh, cool! Like-- taking cold cases into her own hands?"

"Mmhm. I'm not surprised, this IS Terezi we're talking about here. She once spent the entirety of a school day tracking down some boy who'd said something nasty about Vriska as she passed him in the hallway just so she could personally kick the hell out of him. And what she found _was_ genuinely interesting, I'll give her that."

"What'd she find?"

"Strange patterns in missing person's cases. All from a few years to decades ago, all nothing solved. According to her, they don't have much correlation aside from all going missing in December and no person or body ever showing up." Rose set her quill aside and stepped away from her book. Maybe she was letting it dry. "I'm probably setting you up for something bad here, but I'm sure you can handle yourself. If you're serious, I can give you her number."

"Oh-- yeah, that'd be great!"

"A few last things. Maybe try not to pass out while she takes you stomping through the woods looking for skeletons. I doubt that'd go well for either of you."

Rose reached down to the blank side of her journal, ripping a strip of paper from the corner. She hastily scribbled something down, before stepping over the book and handing it to Jade.

_207-143-7910._

She stared at it for a few moments, before setting it down on top of her phone and humming. "Maybe I'll just ask John to come along with me. Like you said, this does sound like some shit he'd lose his mind over."

"He'd treat it like he's the starring role in some shitty movie."

"Exactly! That's also why I'll ask him! It'll be funny as hell."

Rose kept her eyes trained on Jade for a moment. "You know how to operate a gun, correct?"

"Rifles, yeah!"

"Maybe take one with you. Given your grandfather doesn't notice you smuggling a gun in your backpack."

"What? Why?"

"The woods here are dangerous, you and I both know that. Doesn't really help that some...distasteful people live around here. I'm not asking you to shoot a real person--"

"I'll be literally walking around with the daughter of a rabid fucking lawyer, of course I won't!"

"But always better to be safe than sorry around here."

Jade eyed rose for a few seconds. Rose had a serious tone in her voice, but her face looked nonchalant as ever. "Okay, fine. But I don't think town is as dangerous as that."

"You barely ever go past the park two blocks away on a good day."

Rose had a point, though Jade hated to admit it. She'd always sat around, waiting for something truly exciting to happen, when the really interesting shit might have been under her nose the entire point.

Rose knelt down in front of her book, two fingers dragging down the page. When they came up dry, she hummed, sliding the cover over her inkwell and slamming the thing shut. Back into the baggy the pen and inkwell went. 

"You're leaving?"

"Oh, yes. I should get home before four. Mother and Roxanne..." Whatever was meant to come next never did come, as Rose trailed off in barely-veiled disgust. "I've been here a while, anyhow. You were out for quite some time. "

jade bit her lip and nodded. She knew it best not to pry into matters when it came to the topic of Rose's family. "Oh, by the way, do you want to come with me and Terezi too?"

"Mm. No, I don't think so. Not a fan of rampaging through woods at night."

"Bullshit."

"Fine, you got me. I just don't want my ass sued by Terezi's mother if anything happens to that girl. Watch out for Vriska. No doubt she'll be present."

Rose stood and in one quick motion patted Jade on the head. Jade knew that was the most physical affection anyone would ever get out of someone like Rose. They exchanged quiet goodbyes, Jade just watching as Rose left. The rain had finally begun to let up outside, reassuring her that, at the least, her friend would have a safer time back to her respective home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terezi's number does in fact have meaning behind it! 143 is the numbers used in her quirk, 7 is libra's place on the zodiac, and 9 and 10 are september and october.


	4. Chapter 4

Terezi Pyrope understood a few things in life. Don't scare the hoes, don't talk about smelling around Latula, and always expect the neighborhood kids to shove their noses into your business. So to be blunt, the Harley girl suddenly ringing her up at dinner to ask to join HER private investigation didn't surprise her.

"Look, Terezi, I know you maybe wanna keep it under wraps, but--"

Terezi ducked quickly into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind her and slumping against the wall. "Yes, Harley, you could say that I possibly don't want my LAWYER mother finding out I'm trying to find probably dead missing people." Terezi's voice held it's usual shrill nasallyness, even in a yell-whisper.

"Look, can I just...can I help?"

Terezi cocked her hear to the side, unusually sharp teeth mauling into her lower lip. "Why would I need YOUR help? Frankly, I--"

"I CAN BRING RIFLES!"

Jade's sudden enthusiastic outburst made Terezi reel from her phone, glaring at it in suspicion before pressing it back into her ear. "So you can pack some heat. Am I supposed to be impressed, Harley??"

"I was trained by one of the best shots in the whole state! You know this!"

"My my, enticing offer. But you'll need to sweeten the pot a little." Terezi grinned. Maybe she could fuck with the girl a little bit. "I only except the BEST of the best for my team!"

"That's why you're bringing goddamn Vriska, huh?"

"HARLEY WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT."

"Nowhere! I made a guess and I fucking CAUGHT YOU!"

"JADE."

"Fine! I'll bring, uhh...Bec! I can bring Bec!"

"That dog of yours? What're his stats?"

"He's quick and he can smell pretty well!"

"I asked for stats but fucking alright." Terezi tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Sounds enticing, I'll admit."

"So can I come? Please?" Terezi almost felt bad for leading the girl on. She did need a few more people, after all...

"Okay, you know what, Harley? My spaghetti is getting cold. Let's wrap this the fuck up. Sure."

"Where are you looking?"

"Before we do anything, I want you guys to look at the files. See if I missed anything, though that's pretty unlikely!"

A groan was hward from the other end. "Are they long?"

"Would've thought a nerd like you would love reading! Yeah, they're long. 20 goddamn missing persons cases!"

"Was it even legal for your mom to give you those?"

"Ahah, nope! Surprising for a pencil pusher like her."

"Ooh, do you have one of those conspiracy theory cardboard-string set ups?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do!"

"Fuck yeah. What time should I be over?"

Terezi paused for a moment. Tomorrow? No, Latula would be home all day. Saturday? No, she had DND. Sunday? Latula had a date with her boyfriend and her mom would be gone all day. Perfect.

"Sunday. 3 PM. Don't be late or I'll let Vriska laugh at you."

"Oh-- see you then!"

"Ditto."

The line clicked. Terezi slid her phone into her pocket and, just so her mother wouldn't have suspicions, she flushed the toilet and let the sink run for a few seconds.

When she emerged from the bathroom, the only noises she could hear was the idle clinking of silverware and the chatter of her mother and sister. Terezi made her way quietly down the hall; she wasn't inna hurry to get interrogated about what took her so long. 

The hall was barely illuminated. The only light came from moonlight peeking through cloth curtains. It bounced and glinted off old photos, pictures of people Terezi assumer were old friends of her mother's. One in particular was her mother sharing shitty cokes with some other girl, who wore glasses and an old captain's coat.

In stark contrast, when Terezi entered the kitchen, it actually made her eyes hurt. Every inch of it was brightly lit, sickeningly sweet-scented candles lining the table and counters. At the head of the table sat her mother, her hands folded and pressed against her mouth, red glasses reflecting the light of the room. Terezi's sister sat beside the woman, head ducked, playing some game under the table. "Well, well, well! Look who finally came back!" Terezi's nasally voice was inherited, it seemed.

"Don't mention it." Terezi pulled her chair out, plopping herself down and grabbing a fork. Her dinner was a heaping plate of spaghetti, absolutely drowned in red tomato sauce. She shoveled a forkful into her mouth hurriedly.

"Are you still going to that...Vriska girl's house this saturday?"

"Mmhm! Ishgognabe--"

"Swallow before you talk, I ain't helping you it you choke."

Terezi sideyed her mother, narrowing her eyes as she swallowed. The lady merely flashed a sharp-toothed grin, slyness painted on her features. "How kind of you, mother."

"Oh, I know! You may continue now."

Terezi kept her eyes trained on the oldest Pyrope, glaring. "It'll be quite exciting. Vriska has something planned for her campaign and she said it'd fuck us right up."

Ms. Pyrope propped her feet up on the table, retracting a toothpick from her pocket and placing it in her mouth. "You know, I'd love it if you stayed away from that Serket girl."

"Well, I'd sure love if you stayed the hell out of my business, mother."

The older woman squinted down at her daughter, the fine lines around her eyes scrunching. "You know the Serket family is full of dickhead bums."

"Aranea is kinda cool--"

"Nobody asked you, Latula."

Latula slumped in her seat, furrowing her brow and resolving to concentrate more on her game.

"Stay away from em, Teppy. Especially their crazy ass mother."

Her two children sat in silence. Terezi didn't respond, simply shoveling more pasta into her maw.

"You'll stay home Saturday. Latula, you watch her. I'll be gone for the day." Ms. Pyrope stood, abandoning her plate and heading upstairs. At once the sisters looked to each other, frowning.

"I'm not gonna watch you."

"I'm not staying in this shithole for a whole day."

"Want me to drive you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that!"

Latula finally put her game down, standing. "One condition though!"

"Hmm?"

She reached over, ruffling the younger girl's hair, grinning. She lightly pushed her red glasses back up her nose. "Bring a baggie and bring me back a few handfuls of chips."

"It's a deal!"


End file.
